


us

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: it's bokuto's turn to take care of akaashi





	us

Fukurodani-- Time Out.

“Hey.”

Akaashi wipes his tears away hastily, even though he knows Bokuto’s already seen them. Bokuto kneels before him, his strong hands clasping Akaashi’s knees.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto murmurs. “What happened? Was it something I said?”

Akaashi shakes his head. He can’t bring himself to look at Bokuto. How can he after that abysmal display? Akaashi’s hands are shaking with the weight of his mistakes. What was he thinking? Coming here? Thinking he was worthy of playing alongside someone like Bokuto? Bokuto would be better off with a different setter-- someone like Kageyama or Miya Atsumu-- someone who is just as big a star as Bokuto.

“Akaashi.”

Bokuto takes his face in his hands, forcing Akaashi too look at him and-- Why is Bokuto smiling?

“You don’t always have to be the strong one, y’know,” Bokuto says, lowly.

Akaashi shakes his head. He tries to pull away. “I shouldn’t have--”

“Do we really have to have this conversation?” Bokuto’s laugh is incredulous. “Akaashi, how many times have I fallen apart and lost my cool on you? Did you ever give up on me?”

Akaashi frowns. “Of course not.”

Bokuto’s grin widens. His thumbs brush away the rest of Akaashi’s tears.

“Then don’t give up on yourself, okay?”

Akaashi looks at him then. Really looks at him. The sweat beading down Bokuto’s face, the slight droop of his gravity-defying hair, the tenderness in his golden eyes. Bokuto’s hands drift to Akaashi’s own, tangling their fingers together and squeezing tight.

“I want you on that court with me,” Bokuto whispers and there’s as much ferocity in his voice as there is longing and love. “So make your comeback already. Okay?”

The shaking stops. The fear dissipates. How many times has Akaashi told Bokuto those exact same words? Even when it’s a hassle. Even when Konoha tells him it’s pointless. Even though Fukurodani has never needed Bokuto to be a great team. Akaashi Keiji wants Bokuto Koutarou on that court. And Bokuto Koutarou wants him back. Him. Akaashi. Akaashi of all people.

Akaashi doesn’t know why he ever doubted.

“Of course,” Akaashi says. “We’ll be fine. It’s us.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cries, eyes strangely watery too. “It’s always been us.”

**Author's Note:**

> furudate mugged me in an alleyway and i said thank you
> 
> hmu at cutiekeiji i need to fucking scream


End file.
